La obsesión
by Luzwhitlock093
Summary: La infancia de Alice Vulturi terminó bruscamente la noche en que siguió a su padre hasta el bosque que bordeaba la casa familiar y descubrió el oscuro secreto que ocultaba. Mantenía cautiva a una joven. No era la primera a la que había privado de su libertad ni la primera a la que pensaba matar. (ADAPTACIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

1

 _29 de agosto de 1998_

No sabía qué la había despertado, y por mucho que reviviera aquella noche, y la persiguiera donde la persiguiera la pesadilla, nunca lo sabría.

El verano había convertido el aire en una especie de caldo verde, húmedo, caliente y apestoso. El ventilador que zumbaba sobre el tocador removía aquel aire, pero era como dormir bajo el chorro de vapor de una tetera.

Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a yacer sobre sábanas mojadas por la humedad del verano, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par al canto incesante de un coro de cigarras y con la vaga esperanza de que se colara una leve brisa en medio del bochorno.

No la había despertado el calor, ni el rumor de los truenos de una tormenta que se formaba a lo lejos. Alice pasó del sueño a la realidad en un instante, como si alguien la hubiera zarandeado o le hubiera gritado su nombre al oído.

Se incorporó pestañeando en la oscuridad, sin oír más que el zumbido del ventilador, el chirrido estridente de las cigarras y el ulular lento y repetitivo de un búho. Eran todos los sonidos veraniegos del campo que conocía tan bien como su propia voz, y no había nada que le provocara aquel extraño chasquido en la garganta.

Pero ahora que estaba despierta notó aquel calor, que era como una gasa empapada en agua caliente que envolvía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Deseó que fuera de día para poder salir a hurtadillas antes de que se levantara nadie y refrescarse en el arroyo.

Primero estaban las tareas de la casa, esa era la norma. Pero hacía tanto calor que le daba la sensación de que tendría que abrir el aire como si fuera una cortina para poder dar un paso. Además era sábado (o lo sería cuando amaneciera) y a veces mamá se relajaba un poco con las normas los sábados... si papá estaba de buen humor.

Entonces oyó aquel trueno. Se levantó contenta de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana. Le encantaban las tormentas, los remolinos que se formaban entre los árboles, el cielo que ponía los pelos de punta, los relámpagos que lo rasgaban y hacían que resplandeciera.

Y quizá aquella tormenta trajera lluvia, viento y aire fresco. Quizá.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el alféizar y la mirada fija en el trocito de luna envuelta por el calor y las nubes.

Quizá.

Lo deseó. Le quedaban solo dos días para cumplir doce años y aún creía en los deseos. Una tormenta grande, pensó, con rayos como culebrinas y truenos como cañonazos.

Y lluvia, mucha lluvia.

Cerró los ojos, levantó la cara y aspiró el aire. Luego, vestida con su camiseta de _Sabrina, cosas de brujas_ , apoyó la cabeza en las manos y observó la oscuridad.

Volvió a desear que fuera de día y, como los deseos eran gratis, deseó también que fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Quería con todas sus fuerzas una bici nueva, y había dejado caer un montón de indirectas.

De rodillas, deseando que fuera de día, allí estaba ella, una niña alta y desgarbada, a la que todavía no le había crecido el pecho, aunque lo comprobaba a diario. Tenía el cabello pegado al cuello por el calor. Le molestaba y se lo echó hacia arriba dejando que cayera por el hombro. Quería cortárselo, bien corto, como un duendecillo del cuento que le habían regalado sus abuelos antes de que les prohibieran verse.

Sin embargo, papá decía que las niñas debían llevar el cabello largo, y los niños, corto. Así que a su hermano pequeño le cortaban el pelo al rape en la peluquería de Vick del pueblo, y lo único que podía hacer ella con su melena de un color tirando a azabache era recogérsela en una coleta.

Pero Edward, al ser «el niño», se había vuelto un tonto mimado, en su opinión. Para su cumpleaños le habían regalado una canasta de baloncesto, además de un balón oficial Wilson. Encima podía jugar en la liga infantil de baloncesto, algo que según las normas de papá era solo para niños (lo que Edward nunca se cansaba de recordarle) y, al ser veintitrés meses más pequeño (lo que ella no se cansaba de recordarle a él), no tenía que hacer tantas tareas domésticas.

No era justo, pero quejarse solo servía para que le asignaran más quehaceres y arriesgarse a perder los privilegios de la tele.

Además, nada de eso le importaba si le regalaban la bici nueva.

Vio un destello apagado, un relámpago bajo en el firmamento. Llegaría, se dijo. Llegaría la tormenta deseada, que traería consigo el aire fresco y la lluvia. Si llovía y llovía sin parar, no tendría que arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín.

Aquella idea le puso tan contenta, que casi se pierde el siguiente rayo.

Pero lo que vio entonces no fue un rayo, sino el haz luminoso de una linterna.

Primero pensó que alguien andaba merodeando por allí, quizá con la intención de entrar a robar. Hizo amago de levantarse y correr a avisar a su padre.

Pero entonces vio que se trataba precisamente de su padre, que se alejaba de la casa en dirección al lindero del bosque; se movía con rapidez y seguridad gracias al rayo de luz.

Puede que fuera al arroyo a refrescarse. Si ella también iba, él no se enfadaría, ¿no? Si estaba de buen humor, se echaría a reír.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió las chanclas, se metió su linterna diminuta en el bolsillo y se precipitó fuera de la habitación, silenciosa como un ratón.

Sabía qué peldaños crujían, como todos en la casa, así que los evitó inconscientemente. A papá no le gustaba que Edward o ella bajaran a hurtadillas a beber algo después de acostarse.

No se puso las chanclas hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, que abrió lo justo (antes de que chirriara) para pasar por el resquicio.

Por un instante pensó que había perdido el rastro de la linterna, pero la vislumbró de nuevo y como una flecha fue tras ella. Se quedaría rezagada hasta saber de qué humor estaba su padre. Pero él se desvió del cauce poco profundo del riachuelo y se adentró en el bosque que bordeaba aquel trozo de tierra.

¿Adónde iría? La curiosidad hizo que siguiera avanzando, así como la emoción casi vertiginosa de andar a hurtadillas entre los árboles en plena noche. Los truenos y relámpagos del cielo no hacían sino sumarse a la aventura.

No conocía el miedo, aunque nunca se había adentrado tanto en el bosque. Estaba prohibido. Su madre la molería a palos si la pillaba, así que no podía permitir que la descubrieran.

Su padre avanzaba con rapidez y seguridad, lo que hizo que pensara que sabía adónde iba. Alice oyó cómo las viejas hojas secas del estrecho sendero crujían bajo las botas paternas, así que se quedó atrás. Su padre no tenía que oírla.

De repente un aullido hizo que diera un leve respingo. Se tapó la boca con la mano para amortiguar una risita tonta: no era más que un viejo búho al acecho.

Las nubes se movieron rápidamente hasta ocultar la luna. Estuvo a punto de tropezar al darse con un dedo del pie contra una roca, y de nuevo se tapó la boca para reprimir un silbido de dolor.

Su padre se detuvo: el corazón de ella palpitó con fuerza retumbando como un tambor. Alice se quedó más inmóvil que una estatua, sin apenas respirar. Entonces se preguntó qué haría si su padre se volvía y se acercaba a ella. Correr, no, se dijo, pues la oiría. Tal vez podría alejarse del camino con sigilo y esconderse entre la maleza confiando en que no hubiera serpientes durmiendo por allí.

Cuando su padre reanudó la marcha, ella se quedó inmóvil diciéndose que debía regresar si no quería meterse en un buen lío. Pero la luz era como un imán que la atraía hacia sí.

Por un momento el haz luminoso se movió rápidamente y dio una sacudida. Alice oyó un golpeteo y un chirrido, un ruido parecido al que hacía la puerta trasera de su casa.

Luego la luz desapareció.

Alice se quedó a oscuras en medio del bosque, casi sin respirar, sintiendo en todo el cuerpo un frío punzante pese al aire caliente y denso. Dio un paso atrás, y luego dos, cada vez con más ganas de salir corriendo.

Volvió a sentir como un chasquido en la garganta, tan seco que casi no podía tragar. Y la oscuridad, en su gran inmensidad, parecía envolverla, oprimiéndola del todo.

Vuelve a casa corriendo. Métete en la cama y cierra los ojos, gritaba la voz en su cabeza, tan estridente como el chirriar de las cigarras.

—Miedica —susurró apretándose los brazos para infundirse valor—. No seas miedica.

Avanzó con sigilo notando casi cada paso que daba. Las nubes se movieron otra vez rápidamente y bajo el leve resplandor lunar que se colaba entre ellas divisó la silueta de un edificio en ruinas.

Parecían los restos de una antigua cabaña. Una cabaña que había sido pasto de las llamas y de la que solo quedaban los cimientos y una vieja chimenea.

La extraña sensación de miedo se trocó en fascinación ante aquellas formas grisáceas, y ante el modo en que la tenue luz de la luna se movía sobre los ladrillos quemados y la madera ennegrecida.

Una vez más deseó que fuera de día para explorar el lugar. Si pudiera regresar a plena luz sin que nadie la viera, podría crearse su rincón. Un sitio donde tener sus libros y leer, sin que su hermano le diera la lata. Y donde dibujar o simplemente estar allí y soñar.

En aquel lugar había vivido alguien en el pasado, así que quizá hubiera fantasmas. La idea la entusiasmaba. Le encantaría conocer a uno.

Pero ¿adónde habría ido su padre?

Pensó de nuevo en el golpeteo y el chirrido. Tal vez aquello fuera como otra dimensión y él hubiera abierto una puerta de acceso.

Alice imaginaba que su padre tenía secretos, como todos los adultos. Secretos que no contaban a nadie, secretos que hacían que se les endureciera la mirada si les preguntabas lo que no debías. ¿Y si fuera un explorador, un explorador que atravesaba una puerta mágica para pasar a otro mundo?

A su padre no le gustaría que pensara esas cosas, porque la existencia de otros mundos, al igual que los fantasmas y las brujas, no tenía cabida en la Biblia. Pero quizá no le gustaba porque en el fondo era verdad.

Se arriesgó a avanzar unos pasos más, atenta al menor ruido. Pero solo oyó truenos, cada vez más cerca.

Esta vez, al darse un golpe en un dedo del pie, se le escapó un gritito de dolor, y se quedó saltando a la pata coja hasta que sintió cierto alivio. Maldita roca, pensó, y miró al suelo.

Bajo la pálida luna vio que no era una roca, sino una puerta. ¡Una puerta en el suelo! Que chirriaría al abrirse... Quizá fuera una puerta mágica.

Se puso a cuatro patas, pasó las manos por encima... y lo único que consiguió fue clavarse una astilla.

Con las puertas mágicas no te clavabas astillas. Aquello no era más que un viejo silo, o un sótano para refugiarse de las tormentas. A pesar de que la decepción la desanimó mientras se chupaba el dedo dolorido, seguía habiendo una puerta en el suelo junto a una vieja cabaña quemada en pleno bosque.

Y su padre había bajado allí.

¡Su bicicleta! Quizá hubiera escondido su bici allí abajo y ahora mismo estuviera montándola. Dispuesta a correr el riesgo de clavarse otra astilla, pegó la oreja a la madera vieja, apretando mucho los párpados para aguzar mejor el oído.

Le pareció oír a su padre moviéndose abajo. Y que soltaba una especie de gruñidos. Lo imaginó preparando su bici nueva y reluciente, de color rojo, cogiendo con sus grandes manos la herramienta adecuada mientras silbaba entre dientes como solía hacer cuando estaba enfrascado en una tarea.

Su padre estaba allí haciendo algo especial para ella. Así que Alice se propuso pasarse un mes entero sin quejarse (mentalmente) por las tareas domésticas.

¿Cuánto se tardaba en montar una bici? Volvería corriendo a casa y así su padre no sabría que lo había seguido. Pero tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de verla... Echaría solo un vistazo.

Se apartó de la puerta con cuidado y, acercándose con sigilo a la cabaña quemada, se agazapó detrás de la vieja chimenea. Su padre no tardaría mucho; era un manitas. Podría tener su propio taller de reparación si quisiera; solo trabajaba en la empresa de cable de Morgantown para garantizar la seguridad de su familia.

Eso lo repetía a todas horas.

Alice alzó la vista hacia un relámpago, ante la primera culebrina que formó en el cielo, y el trueno que lo siguió no fue ya un rumor sino un estruendo. Debería haber regresado a casa, esa era la verdad, pero ahora ya no podía. Su padre aparecería en cualquier momento y seguro que la pillaba.

No habría ninguna bici roja y reluciente para su cumpleaños si la sorprendía allí.

Si estallaba la tormenta, se mojaría sin más, eso sería todo. Se refrescaría.

Se dijo que su padre solo tardaría cinco minutos en salir, y cuando pasaron, le dio otros cinco de plazo. Y entonces le entraron ganas de hacer pipi. Intentó aguantarse, no pensarlo, contenerlo, pero al final se dio por vencida y se alejó un poco más con sigilo, adentrándose entre los árboles.

Con expresión de fastidio, se bajó los pantalones cortos y se agachó, separando bien las piernas para evitar salpicarse. Luego se sacudió varias veces para quedar lo más seca posible. Cuando estaba subiéndose los pantalones, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

Se quedó paralizada, con los pantalones por las rodillas, el culo al aire a unos centímetros del suelo y los labios muy apretados para aguantar la respiración.

Con el siguiente relámpago lo vio: le pareció un salvaje, con el pelo largo y negro a la luz de la tormenta, los ojos oscurísimos y los dientes al descubierto en una sonrisa feroz.

Al ver así a su padre, que casi parecía a punto de echar la cabeza atrás y empezar a aullar como un lobo, Alice creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho: era la primera vez que experimentaba un miedo real en toda su vida.

Cuando vio a su padre frotarse sus partes, sintió que las mejillas se le ponían al rojo vivo. Entonces él cerró la puerta, que resonó con un portazo. Luego volvió a echar el cerrojo, con un ruido fuerte y chirriante que a ella le provocó escalofríos. Las piernas le temblaban de aguantar en aquella posición tan incómoda mientras su padre ocultaba la puerta con capas y capas de hojas caídas.

Se quedó allí plantado un momento, mientras los rayos chisporroteaban ya en el aire, y luego con el haz luminoso de la linterna recorrió la puerta. La estela luminosa resaltó su rostro, de modo que Alice solo le vio las duras facciones, y le pareció un cráneo, y sus ojos oscuros, unas cuencas vacías.

Su padre miró alrededor, y por un instante espantoso temió que la descubriera. Intuyó que aquel hombre le haría daño, que usaría manos y puños contra ella como nunca habría hecho el padre que trabajaba para garantizar la seguridad de su familia.

Por favor, papá, por favor, pensó con un gimoteo de impotencia pugnando en su garganta.

Pero él se volvió y, a zancadas, con paso seguro, se alejó por donde había llegado.

Ella no movió un solo músculo de su cuerpo tembloroso hasta que solo oyó el canto de la noche y los primeros indicios del viento. Se avecinaba la tormenta, pero su padre se había ido.

Se subió los pantalones y se enderezó; se frotó las piernas para que se le pasara el hormigueo.

Ahora no se veía la luna, y la sensación de aventura se había convertido en un horrendo pavor.

Pero la vista se le había acostumbrado a la oscuridad lo suficiente como para volver con mucho cuidado hasta la puerta tapada por las hojas. Solo pudo verla porque sabía que estaba allí.

Ahora oía su propia respiración, que se alejaba arremolinada por el viento. El aire era fresco, pero deseó que fuera cálido. Notaba el frío en los huesos, como si fuera invierno, y la mano le tembló al agacharse para apartar las densas capas de hojas.

Se quedó mirando el cerrojo, grueso y oxidado, que atrancaba la vieja puerta de madera. Siguió su contorno con los dedos, pero ya no tenía ganas de abrirla. Lo que quería era estar de nuevo en su cama, sana y salva. No quería recordar aquella imagen de su padre, con aquel aspecto de salvaje.

Sin embargo, sus dedos tiraron del cerrojo y, al notar que no cedía, utilizó ambas manos. Cuando se descorrió con un chirrido, apretó los dientes.

Su bici, se dijo, aun notando un peso espantoso oprimiéndole el pecho. Su bici roja y reluciente de cumpleaños. Eso encontraría.

Poco a poco levantó la puerta y se asomó a la oscuridad del interior.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, sacó la pequeña linterna del bolsillo y, valiéndose del tenue haz luminoso, fue bajando con mucho cuidado por la escalera de mano.

De repente, temió que apareciera la cara de su padre por la abertura. Con aquel semblante horrible y salvaje. Y que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, dejándola atrapada allí dentro. Estuvo a punto de subir a gatas, pero entonces oyó unos gemidos.

Se quedó parada en la escalera.

Allí abajo había un animal. ¿Por qué habría metido su padre un animal en ese sitio...? ¿Un cachorro? ¿Sería una sorpresa para su cumpleaños? El cachorro que siempre había deseado pero que nunca le habían dejado tener. Ni siquiera Edward podía pedirlo.

Le escocieron los ojos por las lágrimas mientras bajaba hasta el suelo de tierra. Tendría que implorar perdón por los terribles pensamientos —los pensamientos eran tan pecaminosos como los actos— que había tenido sobre su padre.

Recorrió el lugar con la linterna, sintiendo que el asombro y la alegría embargaban su corazón, cosa que no volvería a ocurrirle hasta muchísimo

tiempo después. Pero donde imaginaba un cachorro gimoteando en su caja vio a una mujer.

Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y brillantes como el cristal debido a las lágrimas que derramaba. Hacía unos ruidos horribles contra la cinta adhesiva que le tapaba la boca. En la cara y el cuello se le veían marcas recientes de rasguños y moretones.

No llevaba nada de ropa, ni una sola prenda, pero no hizo amago de taparse.

No podía. Tenía las manos atadas con una cuerda —ensangrentadas por las heridas en carne viva de las muñecas—, atada a su vez a un poste de metal que había detrás del viejo colchón en que yacía. También tenía las piernas atadas, por los tobillos, y muy separadas.

Aquellos sonidos horribles no cesaban, y retumbaban en la cabeza de Alice, revolviéndole el estómago.

Como si se tratara de un sueño, Alice avanzó. Notaba un zumbido en los oídos, igual que si hubiera estado más tiempo de la cuenta bajo el agua y no pudiera emerger a la superficie. Tenía la boca tan seca que las palabras le raspaban la garganta.

—No grites. No puedes gritar, ¿vale? Él podría oírte y volver. ¿Vale?

La mujer asintió y la miró suplicante con los ojos hinchados.

Alice metió las uñas bajo el borde de la cinta.

—Tienes que estar callada —susurró con dedos temblorosos—. No hagas ruido, por favor. —Y con un ruido espantoso tiró de la cinta para despegarla.

En la mujer quedó una marca roja, en carne viva, pero no gritó.

—Ayúdame. —Su voz sonó como una bisagra oxidada—. Por favor, ayúdame. No me dejes aquí, te lo ruego.

—Tienes que huir. Tienes que salir de aquí corriendo.

Alice se volvió hacia la puerta del sótano. ¿Y si él regresaba? Dios mío, ¿y si aquel hombre salvaje que se parecía a su padre volvía?

Intentó desatar la cuerda, pero los nudos estaban demasiado apretados. Acabó pelándose los dedos y, presa de la frustración, se volvió, iluminando alrededor con su pequeña linterna.

Vio una botella de alcohol —prohibido en su casa por la ley de su padre— y más cuerda, enrollada y preparada para su uso. Una manta vieja, un farol. Revistas en cuyas portadas había mujeres desnudas, una cámara y, ¡oh no, no,

no!, fotografías de mujeres pegadas a las paredes. Mujeres como aquella de allí, desnudas, atadas de pies y manos, ensangrentadas y aterrorizadas.

Y mujeres con ojos sin vida.

Vio una silla vieja, latas y tarros de comida en un estante clavado a la pared. Un montón de harapos... no, de ropa, ropa completamente rota y con manchas; manchas de sangre.

Alice percibió el olor de la sangre.

Y cuchillos. Muchos cuchillos.

Con la mente puesta en su objetivo, sin pensar en nada más, cogió uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a cortar el nudo.

—Tienes que estar callada. No hagas ruido.

Cuando llegó a la carne, la mujer no gritó.

—Date prisa, por favor. Date prisa. Por favor, por favor. —La mujer reprimió un gemido cuando le desató los brazos, que le temblaron al intentar bajarlos—. Oh, Dios mío, qué daño. Cómo me duele.

—No lo pienses. No pienses en el dolor. Si lo piensas, te dolerá más.

Dolía, sí, pensar dolía. Así que Alice decidió no pensar en la sangre, ni en las fotos, ni el montón de ropa rota y destrozada.

Empezó con una de las cuerdas de los tobillos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rosalie. Me llamo Rosalie. ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

No podía decirlo. No lo diría. No pensaría en ello.

—Ahora está en casa. La tormenta está cerca. ¿La oyes?

Ella también estaba en su casa, se dijo mientras cortaba la otra cuerda. Estaba en la cama, y aquello no era más que una pesadilla. No había ningún sótano abandonado que oliera a almizcle, pis y cosas peores, no había ninguna mujer, ni ningún hombre salvaje. Amanecería en su cama y la tormenta habría refrescado el aire.

Cuando despertara, todo estaría limpio y fresco.

—Tienes que levantarte y salir de aquí. Vete corriendo.

«Corre, corre, corre en la oscuridad, huye. Y entonces esto nunca habrá sucedido.»

Con el sudor cayéndole por su rostro magullado, Rosalie intentó levantarse, pero le fallaron las piernas. Cayó al suelo, sin resuello.

—No puedo caminar aún... las piernas. Lo siento. Lo siento. Tienes que ayudarme. Por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

—Las piernas se te han dormido, eso es todo. —Alice agarró la manta y se la echó a Rosalie por los hombros—. Tienes que intentar levantarte.

Ayudada por Alice, Rosalie consiguió ponerse en pie.

—Apóyate en mí. Voy a empujarte por la escalera, pero tendrás que subir por tu propio pie. Debes intentarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.

La lluvia azotaba el hueco de la escalera mientras ambas subían lentamente y sudando. Durante el corto trayecto Rosalie había estado a punto de resbalar dos veces. A Alice se le tensaron los músculos del esfuerzo de aguantar el peso y empujar. Pero con un último resoplido sollozante, Rosalie logró salir a la superficie a rastras y, jadeando, se tumbó en la tierra.

—Tienes que irte corriendo.

—No sé dónde estoy. Lo siento. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado ahí abajo. Puede que un día, o dos. No he comido nada, ni bebido agua desde que él... Estoy herida. —Lloraba a lágrima viva pero sin gemir, mirando a Alice con los ojos anegados—. Ese hombre me... me ha violado, estrangulado, cortado y golpeado. El tobillo... lo tengo mal. Al apoyarlo, me duele. No puedo correr. ¿Puedes ayudarme a escapar de aquí? ¿A ir a la policía?

Llovía con fuerza y los rayos iluminaban el firmamento como si fuera de día.

Pero Alice no despertaba.

—Espera un momento.

—¡No vuelvas ahí adentro!

—Tú espera aquí.

Bajó de nuevo hasta aquel lugar horrible y cogió el cuchillo. Estaba manchado de sangre y no toda era fresca, no toda era de los cortes que le había hecho a Rosalie al desatarla. No, había sangre seca, pero no era de esos cortes.

Reprimiendo el asco, rebuscó entre el montón de ropa hecha jirones hasta dar con una blusa andrajosa y unos pantalones rotos. Subió por la escalera de mano, con las prendas de ropa. Al verlas, Rosalie asintió.

—Muy bien. Eres lista.

—No he visto zapatos, pero todo resultará más fácil si te pones la blusa y los pantalones. Están rotos, pero...

—No importa.

Rosalie se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras Alice la ayudaba a ponerse primero los pantalones y luego la blusa, levantándole los brazos con cuidado.

Alice se detuvo cuando vio que con ese movimiento las finas rajas en el torso de Rosalie se reabrían y el rojo de la sangre fresca traspasaba la blusa.

—Tienes que apoyarte en mí.

Rosalie tiritaba. Alice le echó de nuevo la manta sobre los hombros.

Actúa, se dijo. No pienses, actúa.

—Debes caminar aunque te duela. Ya buscaremos un buen palo grueso, pero debemos irnos. No sé qué hora es, pero cuando se haga de día me buscarán. Tenemos que llegar a la carretera. Luego hay casi dos kilómetros hasta el pueblo. Debes caminar.

—Iré a rastras si hace falta.

Rosalie se puso de rodillas y con ayuda de Alice se levantó lentamente. Alice supo por su respiración fatigosa que le dolía. Dio con una rama caída, que de algo sirvió, aunque no de mucho, pues a causa de la tormenta el sendero se había llenado de barro.

Cruzaron el arroyo, que ahora corría más rápido debido a la lluvia, y siguieron adelante.

—Lo siento... Lo siento... no sé cómo te llamas.

—Alice.

—Bonito nombre. Alice, debo parar un momento.

—Está bien. Pero solo un momento.

Rosalie reclinó la espalda contra un árbol, respirando con dificultad y apoyándose con fuerza en la rama mientras el sudor y la lluvia le corrían por la cara.

—¿Eso es un perro? He oído ladrar a uno.

—Será King. La casa de los Da Revin está por ese camino.

—¿Podemos ir allí? Podemos llamar a la policía, pedir ayuda.

—Está demasiado cerca.

El señor Laurent era diácono en la iglesia con su padre. Avisaría antes a su padre que a la policía.

—¿Demasiado cerca? A mí me parece que hemos caminado mucho.

—Pues no llevamos ni un kilómetro.

—Vale. —Rosalie cerró los ojos un momento y se mordió el labio—. Está bien. ¿Conoces al hombre? ¿El que me encerró y me hizo daño?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama, dónde pueden encontrarlo?

—Sí. Tenemos que seguir. Hay que continuar.

—Dime cómo se llama. —Con una mueca de dolor, Rosalie se apartó del árbol y echó a andar renqueando—. Saberlo me servirá para seguir.

—Se llama Aro Vulturi.

—Aro Vulturi. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Once. El lunes cumplo doce.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Eres una chica muy lista, además de fuerte y valiente. Me has salvado la vida, Alice. Has salvado una vida antes de cumplir los doce. Nunca lo olvides.

—No. Nunca lo olvidaré. La tormenta está pasando.

Decidió no salir del bosque. Por allí se tardaba más que por la carretera, pero ahora que sabía lo que era el miedo, seguiría al abrigo del bosque hasta el término del pequeño pueblo de Pine Meadows.

Iba allí al colegio, y a la iglesia, y su madre compraba en el mercado. Nunca había pisado la oficina del sheriff, pero sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando el alba despuntaba ya por el este y las primeras luces se reflejaban en los charcos, pasó por delante de la iglesia y cruzó el estrecho puente que formaba un arco sobre el riachuelo. Sus chanclas empapadas chapoteaban por la calle. Rosalie renqueaba, golpeando con la rama en el suelo y jadeando a cada paso.

—¿Qué pueblo es este?

—Pine Meadows.

—¿Cómo? Yo estaba en Morgantown. Voy a la Universidad de Virginia Occidental.

—Eso está a veinte kilómetros de aquí.

—Estaba entrenando, corriendo. Soy corredora de fondo, aunque parezca mentira. Y estaba entrenando como todas las mañanas. Él estaba aparcado en el arcén con el capó subido, como si hubiera sufrido una avería. Me vi obligada a ir más despacio, y me agarró. Me golpeó con algo. Y me desperté en ese lugar. Voy a tener que parar otra vez.

No, no, no, nada de parar. Nada de pensar. Actuar sin más.

—Ya casi hemos llegado. Mira, está al final de la calle... es esa casa blanca, ¿ves el letrero de fuera?

—Oficina del Sheriff de Pine Meadows. Oh, gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios.

Entonces Rosalie se echó a llorar, con sollozos incontrolables que las sacudían a ambas mientras Alice la abrazaba por la cintura con más fuerza y, al cargar ahora con más peso, a duras penas recorría lo que quedaba del camino.

—Ya estamos a salvo. Ya estamos a salvo.

Cuando Rosalie se desplomó en el estrecho porche, Alice la arropó con la manta y llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Habrá alguien? No lo creo. Es muy temprano.

—No sé —respondió Naomi, volviendo a llamar.

Cuando la puerta se entreabrió, Alice reconoció vagamente el rostro de aquel joven despeinado.

—¿Qué pasa...? —El joven iba a quejarse cuando sus ojos somnolientos pasaron de Alice a Rosalie—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se precipitó fuera para agacharse a su lado.

—Voy a llevarte adentro.

—Ayuda. Ayúdanos.

—Tranquila. No os va a pasar nada.

A Alice le parecía escuálido, pero levantó a Rosalie como si fuera una pluma... y se ruborizó un poco cuando la manta resbaló y la blusa hecha jirones dejó al descubierto casi todo el pecho izquierdo.

—Cariño —dijo él, dirigiéndose a Alice—, aguanta la puerta abierta. ¿Habéis tenido un accidente?

—No —respondió Alice.

Mientras aguantaba la puerta, por un instante pensó si debía huir, echar a correr sin más o entrar en la oficina.

Optó por lo último.

—Voy a dejarte aquí. ¿Está bien? —El joven observó los moretones en el cuello de Rosalie y entendió lo que pasaba—. Cariño, ¿ves esa fuente de ahí? ¿Qué tal si le traes a...? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rosalie. Rosalie Hale.

—¿Puedes traerle a Rosalie un vaso de agua, por favor? —dijo el joven mientras se volvía y reparaba en el cuchillo que Alice sujetaba a un lado. Con

el mismo tono natural, añadió—: ¿Por qué no me lo das? Ya lo tengo. —Cogió el cuchillo de la mano floja de Alice y lo puso en lo alto de un estante, fuera de su alcance—. Ahora voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, entre ellas al médico para que venga a verte. Pero tendremos que sacar algunas fotografías. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

—Y también voy a avisar al sheriff, así que habrá preguntas. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora bebe un poco de agua. Buena chica —dijo a Alice, acariciándole con delicadeza el pelo mojado mientras acercaba el vaso de papel a Rosalie.

El joven cogió un teléfono de una mesa y marcó unos números.

—Sheriff, soy Seth. Sí, ya sé qué hora es. Aquí tenemos a una mujer herida. No, señor, no ha sido un accidente. La han agredido, y habrá que hacerle un examen completo.

El hombre les dio la espalda y bajó la voz, pero Alice oyó que decía «kit para casos de violación».

—La ha traído una niña. Creo que es la hija de Aro e Irina Vulturi.

Rosalie bajó el vaso y miró a Alice a los ojos.

—Vulturi.

—Sí. Me llamo Alice Vulturi. Bebe, que lo necesitas.

—Tú también, guapa. —Pero en lugar de beber, Rosalie dejó el vaso a un lado y atrajo a Alice hacia sí—. Tú también.

Cuando se vino abajo, cuando finalmente todo se desmoronó en su interior, Alice apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie y rompió a llorar.

Rosalie miró a Seth por encima de la cabeza de Alice.

—Ha sido su padre quien me ha hecho esto. Aro Vulturi es quien lo ha hecho. Y Alice ha sido quien me ha salvado.

Seth dio un suspiro.

—Sheriff, será mejor que se apresure.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **Hola buenas noches, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta adaptación que espero les guste porque es una gran historia de Nora Roberts, como ya saben tanto el libro que estoy adaptando ni los personajes de twilight son de mi propiedad, solo me adjudico la adaptación los dejo leyendo.**

Cuando llegó el sheriff, Seth llevó a Alice a otra sala y le compró una chocolatina y una Coca-Cola. Aunque nunca le habían permitido tales caprichos, no se opuso. El joven tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curarle los cortes y rasguños que se había hecho sin darse cuenta en la larga caminata por el bosque.

Seth olía a chicle Juicy Fruit. Alice vio el paquete amarillo que asomaba por el bolsillo de su pechera.

Y a partir de aquel día relacionaría siempre los chicles con una amabilidad candorosa.

—¿Tienes algún profesor o profesora preferidos, cariño?

—Pues... no sé. Quizá la señorita Blachard, digo yo.

—Si quieres, puedes llamarla y pedirle que venga a estar contigo.

—No. No, no pasa nada. Se va a enterar. Todo el mundo se va a enterar. —Notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensarlo, y desvió la vista—. Pero no quiero estar delante cuando lo sepan.

—Está bien. Hemos avisado a una enfermera muy buena para que esté con Rosalie y la acompañe cuando vaya al hospital. ¿Quieres a alguien así? Tal vez una persona que no te conozca.

—No quiero que venga nadie. ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Bueno, ahora mismo el sheriff está hablando con Rosalie y cuando acaben, dentro de un rato, la llevarán al hospital de Morgantown para que la curen.

—Se ha hecho daño en el tobillo.

—La curarán, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres una chocolatina de otro tipo?

Alice miró la barra de chocolate sin abrir que tenía en la mano.

—No, señor. Es que nunca como dulces a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Y en Pascua?

Sonriente, Seth le puso una tirita en un arañazo pequeño y profundo.

—Esa es una fiesta religiosa. Es para rezar, no para comer conejitos de chocolate.

Aunque había repetido las palabras de su padre, reparó en la mirada compasiva del ayudante del sheriff. Pero este se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en las piernas.

—Bueno. Te traeremos un desayuno caliente en cuanto podamos. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí un momento?

—¿Estoy detenida?

Esta vez no fue compasión sino esa amabilidad de Juicy Fruit lo que mostró Seth al ponerle una mano en la mejilla, con ternura materna.

—¿Por qué razón, cielo?

—No sé. Van a detener a mi padre.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Lo vi. Lo vi cuando salía de ese sótano en pleno bosque, y tenía mala pinta. Tuve miedo.

—Ya no tendrás nada que temer.

—¿Y mi madre y mi hermano?

—No les pasará nada.

Seth miró hacia la puerta, que se abrió. Alice conocía a la señora Sue; iban a la misma iglesia. Pero había olvidado que trabajaba en la oficina del sheriff.

Sue Clearwater apareció con un bolso grande rojo y una sonrisa triste en su cara regordeta.

—Hola, Alice. Te traigo ropa seca. Es de mi hija, que no es tan alta como tú, ni tan delgada, pero está limpia y seca.

—Gracias, señora Sue.

—No hay de qué. Seth, el sheriff te necesita. Alice y yo estaremos bien. Puedes cambiarte en el baño, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora.

La ropa le venía muy grande, pero con un cinturón que había se sujetó los tejanos.

Cuando salió, vio a la señora Sue sentada a la mesita, tomando café en una gran taza azul.

—He traído un cepillo. ¿Te parece bien que te peine? Tienes el pelo enredado.

—Gracias.

Alice se obligó a sentarse, aunque no estaba segura de querer que la tocaran. Aun así, tras las primeras pasadas de cepillo, se relajó.

—Qué pelo tan bonito.

—Es como el agua de fregar los platos.

—Qué va. Es como el ébano, como una noche de verano. Bonito y abundante también. Voy a preguntarte un par de cosas, tesoro. Puede que te resulte difícil contestarlas, pero son importantes.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie?

—Ahora la llevarán al hospital. Ha preguntado por ti; ha dicho que si podíamos llevarte a verla. ¿Te gustaría?

—Sí, señora. Sí que me gustaría, por favor.

—Está bien. Pero ahora debes decirme si tu padre te ha hecho daño alguna vez. Sé que es duro que te lo pregunten.

—Nunca me ha puesto la mano encima, ni a mí ni a Edward. Es mi madre la que nos zurra cuando nos lo buscamos, pero eso no cuenta mucho porque, como no le sale darnos una paliza de verdad, lo hacemos de mentirijillas, los tres. Pues papá siempre dice: «La letra con sangre entra».

—A mí eso nunca me ha gustado. Una pregunta más difícil aún es si alguna vez te ha tocado de mala manera.

Alice se quedó mirando al frente mientras Sue la peinaba.

—¿Se refiere a si me ha hecho lo que a Rosalie? A ella la violó. Sé lo que es, señora. Es lo que les hicieron a las sabinas de la Biblia. A mí nunca me ha hecho nada así. Jamás me ha tocado de mala manera.

—Está bien. ¿Y a tu madre le ha hecho daño alguna vez?

—No lo creo. A veces...

—Tranquila. —Con movimientos expertos, Sue utilizó una goma pequeña para recoger el pelo de Alice en una coleta—. Solo tienes que contarme la verdad.

—A veces parecía como si quisiera hacerle daño, pero no lo hacía. Si se enfadaba mucho, se iba un par de días. Ella no lo sabía, señora Sue. Mamá no sabía que él hacía daño a otras personas; si no, habría tenido miedo. Más miedo.

—¿A otras personas?

Sue dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo; Alice se quedó mirando al frente.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que creía haber pasado uno o dos días en ese sótano. Allí abajo había más cuerda, y fotos. Fotos en la pared de otras mujeres, atadas como ella. Y en peor estado. Creo que algunas estaban muertas. Diría que estaban muertas. Voy a vomitar.

Sue la atendió, sujetándole el pelo hacia atrás mientras Alice se abrazaba a la taza del váter. Cuando terminó le lavó la cara con un paño húmedo.

Le dio algo de menta para que se enjuagara la boca y un beso suave en la frente.

—Supongo que ya no puedes más. A lo mejor quieres descansar un rato.

—A casa no puedo ir, ¿verdad?

—Ahora mismo no. Lo siento, cariño. Pero si quieres te llevo a mi casa y quizá puedas echar una cabezada en la cama de invitados.

—¿No podría quedarme aquí hasta que vengan mamá y Edward?

—Si lo prefieres, sí. ¿Y si te preparo unas tostadas, a ver cómo te sientan? Guárdate esa chocolatina para después.

—Gracias.

Sue se levantó.

—Alice, has hecho lo correcto. Más aún, lo que haría un valiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tardaré solo un par de minutos. ¿Te apetece un té con miel con las tostadas?

—Bueno, gracias.

Una vez a solas, Alice apoyó la cabeza encima de la mesa, pero no logró descansar. Dio un sorbo a la Coca-Cola, que le supo muy dulce. Quería agua, fría y limpia, sin más. Se acordó de la fuente y se levantó.

Salió de la pequeña sala y comenzó a pedir permiso a voces.

Vio al ayudante del sheriff que atravesaba la sala con su padre a rastras en dirección a una puerta metálica grande. Tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda y un moretón fresco en la mejilla derecha.

En aquel momento no parecía un salvaje, tampoco enfadado o arrepentido. Mostraba una expresión desdeñosa, como la que adoptaba cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria.

Él la vio... y ella se preparó para su ira, su odio, su cólera.

Pero no recibió más que un instante de indiferencia, y luego su padre se encaminó hacia la puerta metálica, la cruzó y desapareció.

La sala estaba llena de gente, ruido y algo que echaba chispas oscuras en el aire. Sintió que flotaba en él, como si sus piernas se hubieran ido a otra parte y su cuerpo estuviera colgando.

Oyó palabras inconexas, con un sonido que le pareció metálico.

«FBI, asesino en serie, investigación forense, víctimas.»

Nada tenía sentido.

Nadie se fijó en ella, una niña larguirucha de ojos desorbitados y más brillantes de la cuenta en un rostro pálido como el de un fantasma, envuelta en prendas que le venían muy grandes y en estado de shock.

Nadie la vio moverse por la sala, aunque, en caso de verla, ¿harían caso omiso de ella, traspasándola con la mirada, como acababa de hacer su padre?

Quizá nada de aquello fuera real. Puede que ni ella misma lo fuera.

Pero la presión que le oprimía el pecho sí parecía real. Tan real como si hubiera caído de la rama más alta del viejo roble de su casa y se le hubiera cortado la respiración de golpe, hasta el punto de no poder recobrarla.

La sala giró a su alrededor, dando una vuelta pausada y mareante, y todo se volvió oscuro. Como si una nube tapara la luna.

Tras poner a Vulturi a buen recaudo, Seth salió en el momento justo en que a Alice se le ponían los ojos en blanco. Se precipitó hacia ella gritando. Fue rápido, pero no tanto como para cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Traiga agua! ¿Dónde está el médico, maldita sea? ¿Qué diablos hace la niña aquí fuera?

Seth la recogió del suelo y la acunó. Le dio golpecitos suaves en las mejillas, que estaban tan pálidas que le pareció que podría traspasarlas con la mano.

—Lo siento. Ay, Dios misericordioso. Es que la niña necesitaba comer, y he ido a ver si podía traerle algo. —Sue se agachó con un vaso de agua.

—¿Ella lo ha visto? ¿Me ha visto traer a ese cabrón?

Sue se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No me he ausentado más de tres minutos. Ya vuelve en sí. Eso es, cariño. Alice, cielo, ahora respira despacio. Te has desmayado. Quiero que bebas un poco de agua a sorbos.

—¿Me he mareado?

—Ya estás bien. Toma un sorbo.

De repente, todo volvió. Con los ojos cerrados, esos ojos suyos de un verde color frasco de medicina, como decía su madre.

—¿Por qué no está enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué no le importa?

La instaron a beber. Seth la llevó de nuevo a la sala de atrás y le dieron comida para que se recobrara del mareo: las tostadas con el té. Comió lo que pudo, mientras notaba cómo lo peor de aquella sensación flotante iba remitiendo.

El resto se le hizo borroso. El doctor Hollin apareció y la visitó. Alguien permaneció a su lado en todo momento... y Seth le trajo otra Coca-Cola a escondidas.

Llegó el sheriff. Ella lo conocía —era el sheriff Charlie Swan— porque iba a la escuela con su hijo Joe. Era robusto y de hombros anchos, con un rostro duro y el cuello grueso. Cuando lo veía, Alice siempre pensaba en un bulldog.

El sheriff se sentó enfrente de ella.

—¿Qué tal estás, Alice? —Su voz sonaba como un camino de grava.

—No sé. Mmm... bien, señor.

—Sé que anoche lo pasaste mal y encima hoy también está siendo duro para ti. ¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo?

—Sí, señor. Mi padre le hizo daño a Rosalie. La tenía atada en el viejo sótano en el bosque, donde está la cabaña quemada. Le ha hecho mucho daño, y a otras personas también. Había fotos de ellas allí abajo. No sé por qué lo hacía. No sé por qué alguien haría algo así.

—¿Habías estado alguna vez en ese sótano antes de anoche?

—Ni siquiera sabía que existía. En teoría no podemos adentrarnos tanto en el bosque. Solo nos dejan ir hasta el arroyo, y con permiso.

—¿Qué te hizo ir allí anoche?

—Es que... me desperté y hacía mucho calor. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, cuando vi salir a papá. Pensé que a lo mejor iba al arroyo a refrescarse, y yo también quería ir. Cogí la linterna y las chanclas y salí sin que nadie me oyera. Se supone que no puedo.

—No te preocupes. Así que lo seguiste...

—Pensé que quizá le haría gracia. Captaría su humor antes de que él se enterara de que yo estaba allí. Pero no fue al arroyo, y yo quería saber adónde iba. Y al ver la vieja cabaña y el sótano, creí que estaba montando una bici para mi cumpleaños.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños, cariño?

—El lunes, y he pedido una bici. Así que esperé... solo quería echar una miradita. Me escondí y esperé hasta que salió, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

Por un momento pensó que sería más fácil si volvía a flotar, y se quedaba así, suspendida en el aire. Pero el sheriff tenía una mirada amable y paciente. Seguiría mirándola con amabilidad aunque ella se alejara flotando.

Y necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—No tenía buena pinta, sheriff. Señor, no tenía buena pinta cuando salió del sótano. Me asusté. Pero esperé a que se marchara, porque quería saber qué había allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?

—No sé. Se me hizo largo. —Alice se ruborizó un poco: no iba a contarle que había hecho pipi en el bosque. Ciertas cosas eran íntimas—. En la puerta había un cerrojo, que me costó bastante descorrer; cuando la abrí, oí una especie de gimoteo. Pensé que tal vez fuera un cachorro. Aunque no nos dejaban tener un perro, me hice ilusiones. Pero entonces vi a Rosalie.

—¿Qué viste, cariño? Sé que es duro, pero si puedes explicarme exactamente lo que viste, será de gran ayuda.

Alice así lo hizo, con pelos y señales, mientras se bebía la Coca-Cola a sorbos aunque sentía náuseas por tener que contarlo todo de nuevo.

El sheriff le formuló más preguntas, que ella se esforzó por contestar. Cuando terminó, él le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Voy a llamar a tu madre.

—¿Está aquí?

—Sí, aquí está.

—¿Y Edward?

—En casa de los Denali, al cuidado de la señora Denali. Está jugando con Garret.

—Bien. A Garret y a él les gusta jugar juntos. Sheriff Swan, ¿mi madre está bien?

Algo se cerró en los ojos del sheriff.

—Para ella también ha sido un día duro. —Se quedó callado—. Tienes mucha entereza, Alice —añadió.

—Yo no me veo así. He vomitado y me he desmayado.

—Créeme, cariño, soy un agente de la ley. —El sheriff sonrió—. Tienes mucha entereza. He de avisarte de que habrá más gente que querrá hacerte preguntas. Como el FBI. ¿Sabes qué es?

—Sí, señor. Más o menos.

—Te preguntarán cosas. Y también habrá periodistas que querrán hablar contigo. Con el FBI tendrás que hacerlo aunque no quieras, pero con los periodistas no tienes por qué.

Levantó la cadera y se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo.

—Este es mi número de teléfono. Es el de aquí; el de casa lo he escrito detrás. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

—Guárdatelo bien. Y ahora voy a avisar a tu madre.

—¿Sheriff Swan?

El hombre se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia Alice.

—Dime, guapa.

—¿Mi padre irá a la cárcel?

—Sí, cariño, así es.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Eso espero.

Alice bajó la vista hacia la Coca-Cola y asintió.

—Vale.

Su padre iría a la cárcel. ¿Y cómo volvería ella a la escuela, a la iglesia o al mercado con su madre? Era peor que cuando al padre de Mike Newton lo habían encarcelado dos meses por meterse en una pelea en la sala de billar. Peor aún que cuando el tío de Eric Yorkie había acabado en prisión por vender droga.

Faltaba una semana para que comenzara secundaria; entonces todo el mundo se enteraría de lo ocurrido. De lo que había hecho su padre. Y de lo que había hecho ella. No veía la manera de...

La puerta se abrió y apareció su madre.

Era como si llevara varios días enferma y se tratara de algo malo que la hubiera consumido. Estaba más flaca que la noche anterior, cuando Alice la había visto antes de acostarse. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, aún

llorosos, y el pelo alborotado, como si no se hubiera peinado. Y llevaba el vestido rosa desvaído y holgado que solía ponerse para trabajar en el jardín.

Con piernas temblorosas, Alice se levantó, sin más deseo en aquel momento que apretar la cara contra el pecho materno y hallar entre sus brazos consuelo y promesas que fingiría creer.

Pero por el rostro de su madre comenzaron a caer las lágrimas, espoleadas por unos sollozos guturales. Irina se desplomó en el suelo delante de Alice y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Así que fue la hija quien se acercó a la madre, la abrazó, acarició y calmó.

—Tranquila, mamá. Todo irá bien.

—Alice, Alice... Dicen cosas terribles de tu padre. Y dicen que las has contado tú.

—Todo irá bien.

—No pueden ser ciertas. Esto no puede ser verdad. —Irina se echó hacia atrás, cogió la cara de Alice con ambas manos y habló con dureza— Son imaginaciones tuyas. Habrás tenido una pesadilla.

—Mamá, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—No, no lo viste. Tienes que decirles que te has equivocado.

—Yo no me he equivocado. Rosalie, la chica que tenía allí encerrada, está en el hospital.

—Miente. Seguro que miente. Alice, es tu padre, es tu sangre. Es mi marido. La policía ha venido a casa; están por todas partes. Han esposado a tu padre y se lo han llevado.

—Yo misma corté las cuerdas con que estaba atada.

—No, no lo hiciste. Deja de mentir ya y dile a todo el mundo que te lo has inventado.

Alice sintió un dolor punzante y sordo en la cabeza, de tal modo que su propia voz resonó en ella, apagada y monótona.

—Le quité la cinta de la boca. La ayudé a salir del sótano. Casi no podía andar. Estaba desnuda.

—No.

—La violó.

—No digas eso —ordenó Irina en un tono cada vez más agudo, y la zarandeó—. No te atrevas.

—Había fotos en la pared, mamá. Un montón de fotos, de otras chicas. Había cuchillos manchados de sangre, y cuerda, y...

—No quiero saberlo. —Irina se tapó los oídos con las manos—. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¿Cómo voy a creerlo? Es mi marido. He vivido con él catorce años. Le he dado dos hijos. He dormido en su misma cama, noche tras noche. —La dureza se hizo añicos, como el cristal, y Irina dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el hombro de Alice—. Ay, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué será de nosotros?

—Todo irá bien —repitió Alice, impotente—. Todo irá bien, mamá.

No podían volver a casa. No hasta que la policía y ahora también el FBI lo autorizara. Pero Sue les trajo la ropa, los cepillos de dientes y demás efectos personales, y cedió a Alice y a su madre la habitación de invitados; Edward dormiría con su hijo.

El médico le dio pastillas a su madre para que durmiera, cosa que le vino bien. Alice se duchó, se puso su ropa, se recogió el pelo, y se sintió más a gusto consigo misma.

Cuando al salir del baño fue hasta el final del pasillo y entreabrió la puerta para ver cómo estaba su madre, vio a su hermano pequeño sentado en la cama.

—¡No la despiertes! —masculló, pero cuando él se volvió y la miró, Alice se sintió mal por haber sido tan brusca.

También él había estado llorando y tenía las mejillas humedecidas de lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos y una expresión perdida.

—Solo estaba mirándola.

—Sal, Edward, vamos. Si se despierta, empezará a llorar otra vez.

Su hermano obedeció sin rechistar —cosa rara en él— y fue directo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Aquella muestra de cariño no era muy común entre ellos, pero como a Alice le apetecía abrazar a alguien, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Cuando han entrado en casa nosotros aún estábamos durmiendo. Al oír gritar a papá y a otras personas, he salido corriendo. He visto a papá pelearse con el ayudante del sheriff; luego lo han empujado contra la pared. Mamá gritaba y lloraba. Entonces han esposado a papá, como en la tele. ¿Es que ha robado un banco? Nadie me dice nada.

—No, no ha robado un banco.

Si bajaban, se encontrarían con la señora Sue, así que Alice prefirió sentarse en el suelo con su hermano.

—Ha hecho daño a otras personas, Edward. A unas mujeres.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, pero lo ha hecho.

—A lo mejor la culpa era de ellas.

—No, no lo era. Las llevaba a un sitio en el bosque, las encerraba y les hacía daño.

—¿A qué sitio?

—Un sitio malo. Tienen que meterlo en la cárcel.

—No quiero que papá vaya a la cárcel.

Su hermano se puso a llorar otra vez. Alice solo podía rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

—Ha hecho daño a otras personas, Edward. Tiene que ir a la cárcel.

—¿Y mamá también?

—No, ella no ha hecho daño a nadie. Mamá no sabía lo que él hacía. No la molestes con preguntas. Y tampoco te pelees con nadie. La gente dirá cosas sobre papá, y te entrarán ganas de pelearte con quien hable así, pero no puedes. Porque lo que dirán es verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? —dijo Edward con expresión beligerante.

—Porque yo misma lo vi, porque lo sé. Ahora no quiero hablar más de ello. Ya he hablado bastante del tema por hoy. Ojalá todo esto terminara. Ojalá no estuviéramos aquí.

—Yo quiero ir a casa.

Alice no. No quería volver a aquella casa nunca más, ahora que sabía lo que había en el bosque. Ahora que sabía quién había vivido en aquellas mismas habitaciones y comido en la misma mesa.

—La señora Sue dice que tienen una Nintendo abajo, en la sala de estar.

La agresividad de Edward dio paso a una expresión de esperanza mezclada con incertidumbre.

—¿Podemos jugar?

—Me ha dicho que sí.

—¿Tienen Donkey Kong?

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

En su casa no había videojuegos, ni ordenador, pero ambos hermanos tenían suficientes amigos como para saber lo básico al respecto. Y Alice sabía que a su hermano le encantaban los videojuegos. Con ayuda de la señora Sue (sobre todo cuando fulminó con la mirada a su hijo adolescente para que jugara con Edward) le resultó sencillo que su hermano se instalara en la sala de estar.

—Voy a preparar limonada. Alice, ¿por qué no te vienes a la cocina y me echas una mano?

La casa era muy agradable. Limpia y bonita, con paredes y muebles de vistoso colorido. Aunque Alice sabía que el señor Clearwater era profesor de inglés y literatura en el instituto y que la señora Sue trabajaba con el sheriff, le parecía un hogar de gente rica.

Y en la cocina había un friegaplatos —así la llamaban a ella en su casa— y en el centro una encimera blanca como la nieve con otro fregadero.

—Qué bonita es su casa, señora Sue.

—Vaya, gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. Mientras estéis aquí quiero que os sintáis cómodos—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que nos quedaremos?

—Un par de días, como mucho. —Sue puso a hervir agua con azúcar en una olla—. ¿Has hecho alguna vez limonada casera?

—No, señora.

—Está deliciosa. Lleva su tiempo prepararla, pero vale la pena.

La señora Sue comenzó a afanarse por la cocina. Alice se fijó en que no llevaba delantal, sino un paño metido en la cintura de los pantalones. A papá no le gustaba que mamá se pusiera pantalones. Las mujeres debían llevar faldas y vestidos.

Al pensar en ello, en su padre, y oír mentalmente su voz, se le formó de nuevo un nudo en el estómago. Así que se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—Señora Sue, ¿qué hace usted en la oficina del sheriff?

—Pues mira, cariño, soy la primera mujer ayudante del sheriff de Pine Meadows, y la única después de seis años.

—Como Seth, el ayudante del sheriff.

—Exacto.

—Así que sabe lo que pasará. ¿Podría decírmelo?

—No lo sé con certeza, ya que ahora se encargará al FBI. Nosotros los ayudamos. Recogerán pruebas y tomarán declaraciones; tu padre tendrá un abogado. Mucho de lo que ocurra luego dependerá de las pruebas y las

declaraciones, y de lo que tu padre diga y haga. Sé que es difícil, pero sería mejor que intentaras no preocuparte aún.

—De nada sirve que me preocupe por papá. —Alice eso ya lo había entendido—. Pero... he de cuidar de mamá y de Edward.

—Ay, pequeña. —Sue suspiró, removió el contenido de la olla y le dio la vuelta a la encimera—. Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti.

—Mamá no sabrá qué hacer si no tiene a papá para decírselo. Y Edward no entenderá lo que ha hecho papá. Ignora lo que es una violación.

Sue volvió a suspirar y atrajo hacia sí a Alice, para abrazarla.

—No eres tú quien debe sostener a todos los demás. ¿Dónde vive ahora el hermano de tu madre? ¿Dónde está tu tío Carlisle?

—En Washington. Pero no nos dejan tener contacto con él porque es homosexual. Papá dice que es abominable.

—Yo conocía a tu tío Carlisle. Iba un par de años por detrás de mí en la escuela. A mí no me parecía abominable.

—La Biblia dice... —Lo que decía la Biblia, o lo que papá decía que decía, hacía que le doliera la cabeza y el corazón. No, ahora no podía preocuparse de eso—. Siempre nos trataba muy bien. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, que yo recuerde. Pero papá no quería que nos visitara y mamá no podía hablar con él por teléfono.

—¿Te gustaría que viniera?

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que a Alice se le cerrara la garganta de golpe, de tal modo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Pues cuando quite el almíbar del fuego para que se enfríe, veré si puedo localizarlo. Y luego te enseñaré a exprimir limones. Es la parte divertida.

Alice aprendió a preparar limonada casera y se comió un sándwich de queso a la plancha; a partir de entonces, la combinación de limonada y sándwich sería para ella la comida más reconfortante de todas.

Su madre se pasó el día durmiendo. Por primera vez en su vida, Alice rogó que le asignaran alguna tarea. La señora Sue le dejó arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín trasero y del huerto, y echar alpiste en los comederos para los pájaros.

Cuando terminó, cedió al cansancio y, tendida sobre la hierba a la sombra, se durmió.

Despertó sobresaltada, como la noche anterior. Algo..., notaba que había algo.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se incorporó de golpe, casi temiendo ver a su padre allí de pie, con una cuerda en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra.

Pero el hombre que estaba a la sombra a su lado sentado en una silla de playa no era su padre. Llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y mocasines sin calcetines, y cuando Alice alzó la mirada, vio una camisa de un azul intenso con un hombrecillo a lomos de un caballo en el lugar del bolsillo.

Tenía sus mismos ojos, de un verde de frasco de medicina. Su rostro terso y bello, propio de una estrella de cine, estaba coronado por un cabello castaño ondulado debajo de un panamá.

—Me he quedado dormida.

—Nada mejor que una siesta a la sombra en una tarde de verano. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Alice?

—Tío Carlisle.

Notó una punzada en el corazón, pero no de las malas. Temió volver a desmayarse, aunque no tenía la misma sensación que antes, sino que todo le parecía ligero y luminoso.

—Has venido. Has venido —repitió y, yendo a gatas hasta el regazo de su tío, se agarró a este llorando—. No nos dejes. Por favor, tío Carlisle, no nos dejes. Por favor, por favor.

—No lo haré, pequeña, no os abandonaré. Te lo prometo. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, porque estoy aquí y cuidaré de vosotros.

—Me regalaste un vestido de fiesta color rosa.

Carlisle se echó a reír, y aquella risa alivió el dolor que Alice sentía en el corazón, incluso aunque él tuviera que sacarse del bolsillo de los pantalones un pañuelo de un blanco impoluto y enjugarle las lágrimas.

—¿Te acuerdas? No tenías más de seis años.

—Era muy bonito, fino y elegante. Mamá está durmiendo. No hace más que dormir.

—Ahora mismo es lo que necesita. Pero ¡qué alta estás! Y qué piernas tan largas... Tienes unos cuantos rasguños.

—En el bosque estaba oscuro.

Carlisle la abrazó con más fuerza. Su tío olía muy bien, como a sorbete de lima.

—Ahora no está oscuro y yo estoy aquí. En cuanto podamos, os vendréis a casa conmigo. Tú, Edward y tu madre.

—¿Vamos a ir a Washington? ¿A vivir contigo?

—Eso es. Conmigo y con mi amigo Jacob. Te gustará. Ahora está jugando con Edward a Donkey Kong; están conociéndose.

—¿Es homosexual?

Algo resonó en el pecho de Carlisle.

—Pues sí, lo es.

—Pero es bueno, como tú.

—Eso creo, pero ya juzgarás por ti misma.

—Dentro de unos días vuelvo al cole. Y Edward también.

—Iréis a la escuela en Washington. ¿Te parece bien?

El alivió casi hizo que Alice se desmayara de nuevo; solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí. La señora Sue es muy amable. Y Seth, el ayudante del sheriff. Y el mismo sheriff. Me ha dado su número de teléfono para que lo llame si lo necesito. Pero ya no quiero estar aquí.

—En cuanto podamos, nos iremos.

—No quiero ver a papá. No quiero verlo. Sé que está mal, pero...

Carlisle la apartó un poco de sí.

—No está mal, ni se te ocurra pensar algo así. No tienes que verlo si no quieres.

—¿Hablarás con mamá? Seguro que ella me pedirá que lo haga, y a Edward. Pero yo no quiero verlo. Él no me vio. ¿Podemos irnos a Washington ahora mismo?

Su tío volvió a abrazarla.

—Estoy en ello.

Tardaron más de una semana, aunque no pasaron ni una sola noche en casa de la señora Sue. Aparecieron los periodistas; el sheriff había estado en lo cierto. Y llegaron en manadas y rebaños, con furgonetas enormes y cámaras de televisión. Hacían preguntas a gritos y se apiñaban cada vez que veían salir a alguien por la puerta.

Nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños, pero le dio igual. Incluso ella quería olvidarlo.

Fueron a parar a una casa, ni de lejos tan bonita como la de la señora Sue, a las afueras de Morgantown. También se quedaron allí algunos agentes del FBI, por los periodistas y porque la familia ya había recibido amenazas.

Alice oyó a uno de los agentes hablar del asunto, y decir también que iban a trasladar a su padre a otro sitio.

Oyó muchas cosas, porque prestaba atención.

Oyó a mamá discutir con el tío Carlisle por lo de marcharse a Washington y por lo de no llevar a Alice y Edward a ver a su padre. Pero su tío cumplió su promesa. Cuando su madre fue a visitar a su marido, lo hizo acompañada de una mujer del FBI.

La segunda vez que fue, volvió, se tomó las pastillas y estuvo durmiendo más de doce horas.

Alice oyó a su tío cuando hablaba con Jacob de que harían algunos cambios en su casa de Georgetown para que tres personas más pudieran vivir allí. Le caía simpático Jake Jacob Black. Aunque la había sorprendido y extrañado que no fuera blanco. Tampoco es que fuera negro exactamente. Se parecía al caramelo que tanto le gustaba a Alice sobre el helado las veces que se había tomado uno como premio especial.

Jacob era muy alto y sus ojos negros contrastaban vivamente con el tono acaramelado de su piel. Era chef, es decir —según le explicó guiñándole un ojo—, un cocinero de lujo. A pesar de que Alice nunca había conocido a un hombre que supiera cocinar, Jacob preparaba la cena todas las noches. Platos de los que ella nunca había oído hablar y mucho menos había probado.

Aquella comida tan rica era como de película.

A Edward le compraron una Nintendo, y a mamá y a ella ropa nueva. Alice ya se veía en aquella casa aunque no fuera tan bonita si Jacob y Carlisle también se quedaban.

Pero una noche, ya tarde, después de que su madre hubiera ido a visitar a papá, oyó la discusión. No soportaba que su tío y su madre discutieran. Temía que Carlisle acabara alejándose de nuevo de ellos.

—No puedo marcharme sin más, llevándome a los niños. Son los hijos de Aro.

—No saldrá nunca de la cárcel, Susie. ¿Vas a arrastrarlos a que vayan a verlo los días de visita? ¿Vas a obligarlos a pasar por eso?

—Es su padre.

—Es un puto monstruo.

—No uses ese lenguaje.

—Un puto monstruo, acéptalo. Esos niños te necesitan, Irina así que da la cara por ellos. Él no se merece ni un segundo de tu tiempo.

—Al casarme con él hice votos de amor, honor y obediencia.

—Él también, pero no los ha cumplido. Por el amor de Dios, si ha violado, torturado y matado a más de veinte mujeres... y eso es lo que ha confesado. Y encima se jacta de ello. Más de veinte chicas. Y cuando acababa con ellas, se metía en tu cama.

—¡Calla! ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué quieres, que diga que ha hecho esas cosas? ¿Esas cosas horribles? ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso, Carlisle? ¿Cómo?

—Porque tienes dos hijos que te necesitan. Yo te ayudaré, Irina. Vamos a largarnos de aquí; nos iremos a un lugar donde tú y los niños os sintáis a salvo. Tanto tú como ellos recibiréis ayuda psicológica. Irán a buenas escuelas. No me pongas en la tesitura de tener que decirte lo que debes hacer, como hacía él. Por ahora lo haré, si es necesario, para protegeros a ti y a los niños. Pero te pido que recuerdes quién eras tú, antes de que él apareciera. Tenías carácter y planes, y luz.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Esa súplica terrible en la voz de su madre, esa crudeza espantosa, era como una herida que no cicatrizaba—. Si me voy, es como admitir que todo ha ocurrido.

—Pero es que ha ocurrido. Él lo ha reconocido.

—A la fuerza.

—Basta, Irina. Basta. Tu propia hija, tu pequeña, vio lo que hacía su padre.

—Se lo imaginó...

—Basta ya, Irina. Basta ya.

—Es que no puedo... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo he podido pasar con él casi media vida y no saber nada? Eso me gritan los periodistas.

—A la mierda los periodistas. Mañana nos vamos. Maldita sea, Irina, ¿dónde está tu rabia? ¿Dónde está tu ira por lo que ha hecho, por lo que es, por el sufrimiento que os ha causado a ti y a tus hijos? ¿Por lo que ha tenido que soportar Alice? Espero que recuperes esa ira, pero hasta entonces, tendrás que

Confiar en mí. Es lo mejor. Nos iremos mañana mismo y podréis empezar una nueva vida, tú y tus hijos.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Por hacer las maletas. Y luego, iremos paso a paso.

Cuando su tío salió de la habitación, oyó a su madre llorar. Pero poco después le llegó el ruido de cajones que se abrían y cerraban.

El de quien está haciendo las maletas, pensó.

Se irían por la mañana. Dejarían atrás todo aquello.

Cerró los ojos y rezó una oración especial de agradecimiento a su tío. Alice era consciente de que había salvado la vida a Rosalie. Y ahora le pareció que el tío Carlisle se la salvaba a ella.

 **Hola a todos espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y me lo demuestren con un review, sé que les parecerá raro la pareja de Carlisle y Jacob en la historia pero cuando leí este libro no me imagine dos personajes tan nobles y puros como ellos dos, cualquier duda o sugerencia los leo. Prometo actualizar pronto les dejo un beso Luzwhitlock.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

Alice vivió en Washington cinco meses, dos semanas y cinco días. En aquel breve periodo experimentó tantos momentos de euforia y abatimiento, tantas alegrías y sobresaltos, que no perdió la cuenta.

Le encantó la casa de Georgetown, con sus techos altos y sus tonos cálidos e intensos, su hermoso patio trasero y su pequeña fuente con su propia charca diminuta.

Como nunca había vivido en una ciudad, podía pasarse horas sentada junto a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando los coches, los taxis, a la gente. Y su habitación era preciosa. El viejo tocador de cerezo —se trataba de una antigüedad, no de un mueble usado, lo que son cosas distintas—, que tenía un gran espejo ovalado de la misma madera, estaba adornado con pequeños arabescos. Dormía en una cama de matrimonio, todo un lujo pues podía rodar por ella u ocuparla de un extremo a otro con los brazos extendidos. Las sábanas eran tan suaves que para dormirse acariciaba el almohadón como si fuera un arrullo.

Las paredes tenían el color dorado de una puesta de sol y estaban decoradas con fotos de macizos de flores del pequeño jardín de la casa.

Aquel dormitorio le gustaba más incluso que el de su madre, que era más elegante, con una gran cama con dosel de un verde pálido y una silla con hermosas aves exóticas que volaban sobre ella.

Edward dormía en un sofá cama en lo que su tío llamaba «la sala de arriba», pero durante las primeras semanas casi todas las noches acababa arrastrándose hasta la cama de Alice o acurrucándose en su alfombra como un cachorro.

Jacob los llevó a su restaurante, con sus mesas vestidas con manteles, velas y flores, y les enseñó la enorme cocina, donde imperaba el ruido, el calor y las prisas.

Con el inicio del curso escolar se sintieron nerviosos y emocionados. Un cole nuevo, un lugar nuevo, donde nadie la conocía. Daba miedo y era maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que utilizar un nombre distinto. Sería Alice Cullen, la

nueva, y algunos se reían de su acento. Pero ninguno de los niños sabía que su padre estaba en la cárcel.

No le gustaba mucho ir a la psicóloga. La doctora Osgood era amable, joven y guapa, y olía muy bien. Pero a Alice no le parecía bien, por lo menos al principio, hablarle a una desconocida de sus padres y su hermano, y sobre todo de lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el bosque.

A Edward lo atendía otro doctor, un hombre, y le gustaba mucho porque le dejaba hablar de videojuegos y baloncesto. Al menos eso decía su hermano. Al cabo de unas semanas de hablar de videojuegos y baloncesto, dejó de ir a dormir a la cama de Alice.

Su madre iba a una psicóloga distinta, cuando iba. En muchas ocasiones decía que no se sentía con ánimo y se metía en la cama con un dolor de cabeza de los suyos.

Una vez por semana Aroaba prestado el coche del tío Carlisle y conducía hasta la cárcel, a la prisión de Hazelton, el día de visita. El trayecto de ida y vuelta duraba casi ocho horas, pero le concedían muy poco tiempo de visita a través del cristal. Y siempre volvía reventada y con un dolor de cabeza de los suyos.

No obstante, no dejaba de ir.

Sin embargo, todo acabó convirtiéndose en una especie de rutina, Edward y ella iban a la escuela, Jacob al restaurante, Carlisle a la oficina, donde trabajaba invirtiendo el dinero de otras personas, y su madre a trabajar media jornada como camarera.

Pero, entonces, una noche Carlisle volvió del trabajo con un periódico sensacionalista en la mano, y se armó un buen lío.

Alice se acobardó. Nunca había visto a su tío enfadado, jamás lo había oído levantar la voz. No sabía qué hacer. En aquel momento estaba preparando pollo con arroz como le había enseñado Jacob en la enorme cocina de gas y Edward estaba enfrascado en sus deberes sentado a la encimera, mientras su madre, también sentada y con la mirada perdida, hacía como si ayudara.

Su madre se puso de pie con un respingo cuando Carlisle tiró el diario sobre la encimera. Alice vio en la portada una fotografía de su padre y, ¡ay Dios mío!, otra de ella de cuando iba al colegio de Pine Meadows.

—¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hacerles esto a tus hijos, a ti misma?

Irina se aferró a la pequeña cruz de oro que llevaba al cuello.

—A mí no me grites. Si apenas conté nada...

—Lo suficiente. ¿Fuiste tú quien les pasó la foto de Alice? ¿Fuiste tú quien les dijo que estabais viviendo aquí, en Washington?

Entonces su madre se encorvó, como hacía cuando papá la miraba mal, pensó Alice.

—Me han pagado cinco mil dólares. Tengo que ganarme la vida, ¿no?

—¿Y tiene que ser así? ¿Vendiendo una foto de tu hija a la prensa amarilla?

—La de él podrían haberla conseguido sin mí, eso lo sabes, y llevan semanas escribiendo sobre esta historia. No se acaba nunca.

—Pero la de Alice no la tenían, Irina. —Con ademán de cansancio, Carlisle se aflojó el nudo de su corbata roja—. No sabían que estabais viviendo aquí todos.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, alzó la mano para indicarle a Alice que no respondiera.

—No contestes. Deja que salte el contestador. Ya me han llamado seis veces a la oficina. No tardarán mucho en confirmar el número aunque no figure en la guía. Está así para protegerte a ti y también a los niños, Irina, de lo que va a ocurrir.

—Siempre están en la cárcel, acosándome. —Con la espalda aún encorvada, Irina apretó los labios.

Alice se fijó en las profundas arrugas que los surcaban. Arrugas que no tenía antes de aquella calurosa noche de verano.

—Y Aro dijo que podíamos ganar mucho dinero. Él no puede solo, lo prohíbe la ley, pero...

—Tú puedes ir pasándoselo.

Irina enrojeció, como siempre que se moría de vergüenza o se enfadaba mucho.

—Tengo un deber con mi marido, Carlisle. Está encerrado en lo que llaman la zona especial. Me ha dicho que necesita dinero para pagar a un abogado que busque la manera de que lo metan con la población reclusa general.

—Joder, Irina, menuda gilipollez. ¿Es que no sabes reconocer una gilipollez cuando la oyes?

—No uses ese lenguaje.

—El lenguaje te molesta, pero ¿esto no? —Carlisle dio un manotazo al periódico; el teléfono sonó de nuevo—. ¿Has leído lo que pone?

—No, no, no lo he leído. No quiero. No hacían más que... que acosarme, y Aro me decía que comenzarían a respetarlo un poco más si pudiera contar su historia, y que yo podría respaldarlo.

—La prensa amarilla no cuenta con el respeto de nadie. Hasta él sabría que... —Carlisle hizo una pausa, y al mirarlo Alice con disimulo, reparó en que ahora su tío parecía más asqueado que enfadado—. ¿Quién más te ha acosado? ¿Con quién más has hablado?

—He hablado con Simon Vance.

—El escritor. De crímenes reales.

—Es un profesional. Su editorial va a pagarme veinticinco mil dólares. Eso pone en el contrato.

—Has firmado un contrato.

—Es profesional. —Con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblorosos, Irina extendió los brazos delante, como para protegerse de un ataque—. Y habrá más cuando rueden la película. Eso dijo.

—Irina. —Alice, que ya sabía lo que era la desesperación, la reconoció en la voz de su tío—, ¿qué has hecho?

—Con lo que cobro sirviendo mesas no me llega. Y esa doctora a la que me obligas a ir me ha dicho que debo trabajar la confianza en mí misma. He de buscar un lugar más cerca de la cárcel para no tener que coger tu coche y conducir hasta tan lejos. Aro quiere que los niños y yo estemos más cerca.

—Yo no pienso ir.

Al oír la voz de Alice, Irina se volvió. El calor de la ira le secó las lágrimas.

—A mí no me contestes.

—No te contesto, solo digo que yo no iré. Si me llevas, saldré corriendo.

—Tú harás lo que tu padre y yo te digamos. —El histerismo, que Alice había oído con bastante frecuencia en los últimos cuatro meses como para reconocerlo, afloró en la voz de Irina—. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Y por qué, Irina? —preguntó Carlisle en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no podéis quedaros?

—Vives con un hombre, Carlisle. Vives en pecado con un hombre. Un hombre negro.

—Alice, cariño —dijo Carlisle, manteniendo el tono calmado, pero su mirada, fija en la cara de Irina, más que hablar gritaba por sí sola—, ve arriba un rato con Edward, ¿quieres?

—Estoy preparando la cena.

—Y huele muy bien. Apártala un rato del fuego y ya está, ¿vale? Id arriba y ayuda a Edward a acabar los deberes.

Edward se bajó del taburete y abrazó a su tío.

—No hagas que nos marchemos. No dejes que nos lleve. Por favor, quiero quedarme contigo.

—No te preocupes. Ve arriba con tu hermana.

—Venga, Edward. No vamos a ir ninguna parte más que arriba. —Mientras recogía los libros y papeles de su hermano, Alice se volvió—. Vivir con Jacob no es un pecado, el pecado lo cometes tú al decir eso.

—Tú no lo entiendes —repuso Irina.

—Sí lo entiendo. Empecé a comprenderlo la noche del bosque. Eres tú quien no lo entiende, mamá. Vamos, Edward.

Carlisle no dijo nada cuando Irina rompió a llorar; se limitó a abrir la nevera de los vinos y escogió una botella. La descorchó y se sirvió una copa, mientras su hermana seguía allí de pie, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Luego quitó el volumen del teléfono, que no había dejado de sonar.

Irina seguía llorando. Carlisle tomó dos sorbos con cuidado.

—Sabes que soy gay desde los catorce. Seguro que desde antes, pero fue entonces cuando tuve el valor de contártelo. Me costó un poco más salir del armario con mamá y papá, que bien mirado no se lo tomaron nada mal. Pero primero se lo conté a mi hermana mayor. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste..., bueno, después de preguntarme si estaba seguro?

Como Irina seguía llorando, Carlisle dio otro sorbo al vino.

—Dijiste: «Bueno, no le tires los trastos a nadie que me guste a mí». ¿Dónde está aquella chica, Irina, la que sabía decirme justo lo que necesitaba oír cuando yo tenía tanto miedo que hasta me temblaban las piernas? La chica que me hacía reír si estaba a punto de llorar. La que me aceptaba como soy.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Irina. Pero voy a decirte algo y tienes que escucharme. Óyeme bien, Irina. No vuelvas a hablar así del hombre al que amo. ¿Me has entendido?

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Jacob no podría haberse portado mejor conmigo y con los niños. Y veo que te hace mucho bien. Lo siento, pero es que...

—¿Seguimos siendo abominables? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Es lo que te dice el corazón?

Irina volvió a sentarse.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! Catorce años... Él no era tan estricto al principio. Todo ocurrió de un modo tan gradual que ni me di cuenta. No quería que yo trabajara, pero como estaba embarazada de Alice, me pareció bien, pues así podría preparar el nido como era debido y quedarme en casa con mi bebé. Luego no quería ir a visitar a mamá y papá; siempre tenía una excusa. Luego no quería que fuera yo. Éramos una familia, y él llevaba los pantalones. Luego no quería que ellos vinieran a vernos. Por vacaciones quizá... al principio.

—Estaba aislándote de todos tus seres queridos.

—Decía que lo importante éramos nosotros. Que teníamos que hacer nuestra propia vida. Cuando llegó Edward, se volvió muy estricto respecto a cómo debían ser las cosas. Pero trabajaba mucho y pagaba las facturas. Nunca me puso la mano encima, lo juro. Tampoco a los niños. Lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que decía... fue calando poco a poco. Yo echaba de menos a mamá y a papá. Y a ti también, muchísimo, pero...

Carlisle sacó otra copa, la llenó de vino y la puso frente a su hermana.

—Llevo sin tomar más vino que el de misa desde el embarazo de Alice. Yo era como ella, ¿verdad? Fuerte y valiente, y un poco peleona.

—Así es, sí.

—Ya no lo soy, Carlisle. Ya no soy así.

—Puedes serlo de nuevo.

Irina negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy agotada. Si pudiera dormir, dormir hasta que todo pase... Alice hablaba en serio cuando ha dicho que no vendría conmigo. O que si yo la obligaba, saldría corriendo, y se llevaría a Edward con ella. Alice nunca lo dejaría atrás. No haría como hice yo contigo. Ella me haría elegir entre mis hijos y mi marido.

—Ya lo elegiste una vez a él y no a tu familia.

—Una mujer debe ser fiel a su esposo. —Con un suspiro, cogió la copa y bebió—. Ay, qué bueno. Lo había olvidado. Hice los votos matrimoniales, Carlisle.

Ya sé que él los ha incumplido, ya sé que ha hecho cosas atroces... al menos a veces lo sé. Pero me cuesta faltar a esas promesas, me cuesta aceptar que la persona a quien se las hice es el hombre que ahora está en la cárcel. Estoy agotada. A todas horas. Si pudiera, me pasaría durmiendo el resto de mi vida.

—Eso es depresión, cariño. Tienes que darle tiempo a la terapia y a la medicación. Tienes que darte tiempo.

—Me parece que llevo años así, Carlisle. Cada vez que voy a Hazelton, me digo que es la última. No quiero ver esos muros, pasar entre esos guardias. Sentarme allí y conversar con él a través del cristal. Encontrarme con los periodistas y otras personas que me esperan para hablar conmigo. Y que me gritan. No te imaginas lo que es.

—Pues deja de ponerte en su punto de mira.

Irina se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Pero entonces... Aro encontrará la manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión y dudar de mí misma. Acabaré haciendo lo que me diga. Sabía que no debía hablar con esos periodistas. Sabía que era un error firmar el contrato. Pero no soy fuerte, valiente ni peleona, así que hice lo que él me dijo. Acepté el dinero y firmé. Luego tenía que ingresar el dinero en la cuenta de la cárcel y buscar una casa cerca. Me dijo que debía seguir yendo a verlo todas las semanas y, para empezar, llevar a los niños una vez al mes.

—Me opondría a ti si lo hicieras. Puede que tuviera las de perder, pero haría lo imposible para que no te los llevaras.

—Ella también se me opondría. Mi hija... —Ahogando un sollozo, Irina se enjugó con los nudillos una lágrima— no querría venir y pelearía como una fiera para que Edward tampoco se acercara a la cárcel. Tengo que hacerlo mejor por ellos. Lo sé.

—No vuelvas más. —Carlisle posó una mano sobre la de su hermana y notó que ella se puso tensa—. Sé más fuerte. Date unas semanas, y luego ya verás. Habla con la psicóloga de ello.

—Lo intentaré. Lo juro. Os estoy muy agradecida a ti y a Jacob. Siento mucho haber obedecido a Aro, después de todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

—Lo superaremos.

—Voy a subir a hablar con los niños un momento. Luego bajaremos a terminar de preparar la cena.

—Es una buena forma de empezar. Te quiero, Irina.

—Bien sabe Dios que es así. —Se levantó y fue hacia Carlisle—. Te quiero. No me falles.

—Eso nunca.

Irina le dio un fuerte estrujón y luego se encaminó a la escalera. Se le antojaron los pasos más difíciles que había dado en su vida. Más aún que el horrible recorrido que hacía por la cárcel hasta la zona de visitas.

Se acercó a la puerta de Alice y miró a sus hijos, que estaban sentados en el suelo. Edward observaba su hoja de ejercicios con el ceño fruncido, lápiz en mano.

Había estado llorando, lo que le partió el alma a Irina porque sabía que ella era la causante de aquellas lágrimas.

Pero Alice no había derramado ni una sola. Tenía los ojos secos y la mirada encendida cuando la alzó y se cruzó con la de su madre.

—Antes de nada quiero decir que me he equivocado respecto a lo que he dicho abajo sobre vuestro tío y Jacob. Ha sido un error y algo feo. Espero que me perdonéis. Y también quiero decir que teníais razón. Los dos. No nos separaremos de Carlisle y Jacob. Me equivoqué al hablar con esa gente. Con el periódico, la revista y el escritor. No puedo echarme atrás e incumplir mi palabra, pero nunca más volverá a pasar. Alice, siento muchísimo haberles dado tu foto. No sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Pero a partir de ahora procuraré portarme mejor. Lo prometo, voy a intentarlo. Es fácil decirlo. Pero debo demostrároslo. Tenéis que darme una oportunidad.

—Yo te la daré, mamá —dijo Edward y, levantándose de un salto, corrió a sus brazos.

—Cuánto te quiero, mi hombrecito. —Irina besó la cabeza de su hijo y luego miró a Alice—. Sé que a ti te costará más.

Alice se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se precipitó hacia su madre.

Irina lo hizo mejor, aunque tenía recaídas, algunas de ellas fuertes. Había abierto una puerta que su hermano había intentado cerrar al conceder entrevistas y vender fotografías.

La bola fue haciéndose cada vez más grande cuando aparecieron historias secundarias sobre el cuñado gay del asesino en serie y con los periodistas que lo

asediaban a las puertas de su oficina. Los paparazzi lograron sacar fotos de Alice a la salida del instituto y una imagen de Edward en los columpios.

Los programas de entrevistas televisivos alimentaron la maquinaria con debates en los que participaban «expertos»; la prensa amarilla fue implacable.

Cuando se filtró la noticia de que el escritor Simon Vance, premio Pulitzer, había firmado un contrato para escribir un libro en colaboración con Aro Vulturi y su esposa, el circo mediático cobró renovado vigor. Al comienzo del año nuevo se reunieron todos en el salón; el fuego crepitaba y el resplandor del árbol navideño se reflejaba como una esperanza en la ventana.

Jacob preparó chocolate a la taza. Edward se sentó en el suelo con uno de los regalos que más había ansiado: un cachorro, que el día de Navidad había ido en su busca en cuanto Edward se levantó. Lo había llamado Kong, por su juego favorito.

Aquello debería haberle hecho que se sintiera bien, pensó Alice. El cachorro, el chocolate y el árbol que, según Jacob, permanecería allí hasta la noche de Reyes.

Pero en su fuero interno notaba que algo iba mal. Así que su chocolate se quedó en la taza hasta que se le enfrió.

—Jacob y yo tenemos que daros una noticia —comenzó Carlisle.

A Alice se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Seguro que les pedirían que se marcharan. Demasiados problemas, con tantos periodistas y curiosos merodeando por allí.

En Halloween alguien había arrojado huevos contra la casa, y lo que era peor: en el coche de Carlisle habían escrito «PARIENTE MARICÓN DE ASESINO».

Mamá había perdido su empleo en la cafetería porque los periodistas habían descubierto dónde trabajaba así que el encargado dejó que se fuera.

—Se trata de una muy buena noticia —continuó Carlisle, cogiendo la mano de Jacob.

Alice no podía mirarlo, no soportaría la cara de su tío cuando les comunicara que tenían que vivir en otra parte.

—Jacob y yo vamos a abrir un restaurante.

Entonces alzó la vista, asombrada. Sintió que todos los nudos se le iban deshaciendo.

—Hemos encontrado un sitio idóneo y hemos pensado que ya era hora de tener nuestro propio restaurante. —Jacob guiñó un ojo—. Hasta tenemos el nombre: The Spot (El Sitio).

—Spot es un perro —dijo Edward y se puso a luchar con el cachorro, que estaba loco de alegría.

—No va por ahí. Se llamará así porque será eso: el sitio al que todo el mundo quiere ir.

—¿Y dónde está? —Tan loca de contento como el cachorro, Alice cogió su taza de chocolate—. ¿Podemos verlo?

—Por supuesto. Lo que pasa es que está en Nueva York.

—Os mudáis.

—Nos mudamos todos. Al West Village de Nueva York. Una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa, empezar de nuevo.

Alice miró a su madre, que estaba sentada con las manos entrelazadas.

—Pero ya tenéis esta casa. Esta es vuestra casa.

—Y la de Nueva York también lo será. Será la casa de todos nosotros. —Sin dejar de sonreír, Carlisle dio una palmadita en la pierna de Jacob—. Tenéis que verla. Es preciosa.

—Os mudáis por nosotros. Porque la gente no nos dejará en paz.

Carlisle no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues Jacob, negando con la cabeza, dijo

—Eso no es del todo desacertado, ni del todo cierto. Hace mucho tiempo que quería tener mi propio restaurante, y parece el momento apropiado y el lugar indicado. El caso es que a Carlisle no le ha sido fácil trabajar con tanto acoso y ambos pensamos que esta casa... pertenece ya a una etapa cerrada.

—Ya lo hemos hablado los tres, Jacob, vuestra madre y yo. Es lo mejor para todos. Si os parece bien, os cambiaremos el apellido oficialmente por el de Cullen. Yo ya he avisado en el trabajo, Jacob también. No os engaño cuando digo que me hace mucha ilusión. Sé que vosotros tendréis que cambiar de colegio otra vez.

—No importa —respondió Alice, lanzando a su hermano una penetrante mirada por si se le ocurría decir lo contrario.

—Y de psicólogo —prosiguió Carlisle—, pero nos han recomendado algunos muy buenos allí.

—Yo ya no lo necesito. En serio —insistió Alice—. Si lo necesitara, lo diría. Si vamos a vivir en un sitio nuevo y todo eso, también puedo ser una persona nueva. Quiero cortarme el pelo.

—Ay, Alice —exclamó Irina.

—Es lo que quiero. No deseo parecerme a la chica a la que han estado fotografiando. Yo misma me lo puedo cortar.

—¡Ah, no, de eso nada! —Carlisle soltó una risotada de las suyas—. Eso te lo prohíbo yo. Te llevaremos a la peluquería para que te lo hagan bien. Va a cumplir trece años, Irina. Debería decidir por sí misma.

—Aunque nos mudemos pueden dar con nosotros, pero si cambio de aspecto quizá no. A Edward ya se le ve un poco distinto, porque ha crecido y tiene el pelo más largo y oscuro. Me da igual el apellido, mientras no sea Vulturi. Lo siento si he herido tus sentimientos, mamá.

Irina no respondió; se limitó a seguir con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos y retorciéndose los dedos en el regazo.

—¿Kong puede venir a Nueva York? No voy a abandonarlo.

—Hombre, Edward. —Jacob levantó el cachorro del suelo, donde no paraba de menearse—. Pues claro que vendrá con nosotros. Será todo un canino urbano.

—Sé que esto os está sacando a todos de vuestro ambiente, y yo tengo la culpa.

—No, Irina Creo que habrían dado con nosotros igualmente tarde o temprano. No hemos tomado las suficientes precauciones. Ahora lo haremos. Nueva ciudad, nuevo comienzo. —Carlisle sonrió a Alice—. Nuevo look.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Alice.

—La casa sale a la venta mañana, y el agente está que no se puede aguantar. De una manera u otra, nos mudamos para las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Es una casa de cuatro dormitorios, así que tendrás tu propio cuarto, Edward. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Kong y yo!

—Kong y tú.

—¿Podemos dormir en literas?

—Hay literas. ¿Alice? ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí.

—Así podrás invitar a tus amigas a casa. Tendrás que hacer nuevas amistades, pero podrás volver a celebrar fiestas. Este año no has podido festejar la Navidad o salir en Año Nuevo como haces siempre.

Jacob le pasó el perro que estaba inquieto a Carlisle.

—¿Has escuchado todo eso?

—Casi todo. Y mamá no irá a la cárcel desde Nueva York. Sé que solo has estado unas cuantas veces desde... desde que firmaste esos papeles, pero cuando ibas, volvías triste. Nueva York está más lejos. Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

—Estoy en ello, Alice.

—Mamá, lo estás haciendo muchísimo mejor. Como tú dijiste. —El amor y el deber llevaron a Alice a levantarse para hacerse un hueco en la silla ocupada por su madre y abrazarla—. Esto será aún mejor. Lo sé.

—¿Preparados para Nueva York? —preguntó Carlisle.

—¡Preparados para Nueva York! —Edward agitó los puños en el aire—. ¿Podremos ir a ver a los Nicks? ¿Iremos?

—¿Los Nicks? ¿Quiénes son esos? —respondió Carlisle, y Edward se echó a reír sin parar.

La casa se vendió en menos de dos semanas y por diez mil dólares más del precio de venta. Embalarlo todo los tuvo entretenidos. Alice oyó que su tío pagó más a los de la mudanza para que acudieran de noche y se llevaran las cosas repartidas en camionetas, no todas a la vez.

En marzo, cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa con vientos fuertes y cuatro copos de nieve, se marcharon de Georgetown en plena noche, como ladrones.

Por las ventanillas, Alice vio cómo la casa iba alejándose, y sintió un fuerte tirón. Pero luego miró al frente y se pasó los dedos por aquel cabello que había dado pie a que Carlisle la apodara «Alice la del corte de pelo estiloso».

Un nuevo look, pensó, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo comienzo.

No volvería la vista atrás.


End file.
